Sunset
by Iamgolddd
Summary: Clare and Eli watch a sunset. But thats not it.   ONESHOT.


Sunset

I own a fury cat that sleeps with me, not Degrassi.

Eli and Clare sat on the old beach towel watching as the kids and parents left the once crowded beach. The sun was slowly peeking about the horizon making the sky a mixture of blues, pinks, oranges, purples, and any other color you could possibly thank of. It had been a good day for the two of them, it was the day that Eli asked Clare to be his two years ago. Neither of them have been happier.

Clare's eyes bared to stay open as her muscles relax under Eli's hold, she loved it here and he loved her there. They had game to a rough patch lately, Eli being away a college and Clare getting so involved with school she barely had time to have a conversation. The trust was being washed down the drain, but it always seemed to make up for it when they were in each others arms.

"Come on babe. Lets get going its getting late." Eli whispered in the precious girls ear he was holding. She nodded and pushed her body up, once standing she put her hand out for Eli to take, he smirked. Clare cocked an delicate eyebrow, Eli grasped her hand and pulled her down on his body. His lips finding hers urgently. She kissed him back, slowly. But it was filled with desire and passion, something she's never felt before.

It may have been two years, she may be in love with him, but she hadn't been ready for sex. Not until this day.

Eli felt it to and pulled away, his breathing edged, he smirked at he panting girl friend and rolled out from under her. "Lets take this back to my parents place." he said pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked to Morty.

The Goldsworthy house was dark, empty. Clare couldn't help but smile to herself. She pounced out of Morty, new energy captivating her body. Eli met her at the front of the hearse and pulled her body into his, hard. She gasped at the contact and kissed him hurriedly. Like they didn't want to get caught, like they would never touch each other again.

Eli lead her to the door, his body lips never leaving hers. He slammed her body against the green door, them mumbled a _sorry, _when she whimpered. Clare giggled and pushed threw the door taking Eli's hand and pulling him up the old creaky steps, taking two at a time. Once Eli was in the door, Clare shut the door. Only for her body to find another door against her back. Eli kissed her jaw line, then her neck, making his way to her collar bone and sucking gently. Clare ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, sending a wave of chills through out the boy. He gasped when she yanked at his shirt, her cold hands rubbing against his warm chest. The black Dead Hand shirt was on the floor and Clare's lips were fixed on his lips, then neck, then collar bone. She dragged her lips done to his nipple, raking her teeth over it. Causing him to grunt at her actions. Clare reacted to his hands pulling at her hair fast, shoving the slim boy against the boy. The control that Clare just gave Eli caused his little friend to become harder against the claud of black skinny jeans.

Clare's small hands were at the waist band of his bands and she unbuckled the studded belt, then the pants, yanking them down to the floor. Her hand grasping his full erection. Eli moaned, his head falling against the wall. She kissed back up his body, her hand never slowly increasing at pumping speed. She placed feather kisses and then found a stop on his shoulder that sent him into a frenzy. He grabbed Clare and shoved her against the wall, hard. His hands touching every where, he untied the sundresses straps and watched it drop to the floor, leaving Clare in a white bra and lace panties, he grunted and shoved his erection against her fabric claud area, making her moan his name. His lips found her and she cupped her face. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. The wetness of the fabric touching him, almost made him lose control, but he refused. This was her first time, it was going to be perfect.

He pulled her off the wall and shoved her on the black silk sheets of his queen bed. He groped her boobs through her bra, making her toss her head back a little. He undid the clasped in the front and attacked her breast with a hungry mouth. No part of that skin going untouched. Clare was becoming impatient as the soaking in her panties grew wetter and wetter. He kissed down her stomach, stopping at her panties and slowly pulling them off. He groaned at the wetness, Clare moaned at his breathe filling her.

"Eli…" she whined. Not being able to hold on anymore. He smirked and kissed up her pale thigh. His tongue soon shooting inside of her, causing his name to fall from her lips. He sucked on the ponding clit and interested his middle finger slowly, not wanting to hurt her. This is the farthest they had gone in two years, he wasn't even thinking anymore.

"Eli, ahh! Faster!" She pulled his hair, causing him to shove a second finger inside her. Sucking hard on other parts. He wasn't able to hold on anymore, he pulled his fingers out and sat up, looking up at her heavy eyes and licking his fluids off of his fingers. He leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom, ripping the wrapper off hungrily. He rolled it on and Clare watched. He leaned over her and spoke.

"This will hurt, love." he whispered against her neck. "I'm sorry. I love you." He said slowly, pushing to her. Clare's reaction scared him, but she didn't say stop. She whimpered under him and tears sprang from her eyes. He kissed them away, breaking the barrier, taking her eighteen years of virginity away from her. The pain subsided with pleasure as Eli sat inside her, not moving. His face buried in her neck, sucking on the skin there.

"Eli, move." He didn't think twice when he pulled out and thrust back in her. Their hip bones colliding, his name falling from her eyes. "Faster." She whimpered, meeting a hard thrust. Eli didn't go slow, she met his thrust.

Throwing her legs tightly around his waist he met a new spot deep inside of her, causing her to scream, "ELIJAH!" Under all normal circumstandards that would have pissed him off, but Clare screaming it, like that caused his to pump harder. "Eli, ahh. I'm ahhh." she sighed and her body trembled. A few seconds later Eli released in her and then pulled out, rolling the condom off and tossing it in the trash, grabbing the comforter and pulling it on them. Clare nuzzled her face in his chest, not looking up. He was nervous.

"Clare?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"A-are you okay?" he asked worried.

She looked up at him, love and adoration, passion and desire filled her eyes and she kissed his lips. "Never better."

Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their stomachs together, soon sleep captivating them.

"Hey Eli." she said before falling asleep.

"Hey Clare." he mocked, she smiled on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you babe."

END!

Ah, okay, so that was horrible. Oh. Well.


End file.
